The Matrix: Unsung Hero
by soulmaker
Summary: Decades before Morpheus found Neo, years after the one who freed the first of them; there was a dark age in the system. This is the story of one ships journey to find hope, and one man's journey to find true peace.


The Matrix: Unsung hero

Decades before Morpheus found Neo, years after the one who freed the first of them; there was a dark age in the system. The people of Zion fought desperately for their home, and to free the minds of others so they too could do the same, but without The One the fight was slow and filled with peril, often leading to crews being killed by agents. For every mind freed, another was lost, until finally only one ship was allowed to up to broadcast depth. Only One ship, The Urukghash, is allowed to slip into the matrix and consult the oracle, hoping to receive advice to aid the growth of their ranks, and to one operator who still held hope for the return of the one. This is their story.

Prologue

The night was filled with peace. A peace that was not disturbed by the sounds of society, such as car horns, people talking, dogs barking at random strangers, but with the tranquility one would expect on a farm when all the animals and people are sleep. The peace, though comforting and much appreciated, was out of place in the gargantuan city, something one occupant realized immediately. Looking through the window of his crummy one bedroom apartment was a man with short black hair, clad in only a pair of black pajama pants. His skin was brown, a caramel color one got from having mixed origins, and his build was a result of causal physical activity, toned, but not very muscular. The man, who might have been as young as 23, gazed out into the darkness that was night, and pondered the cause for such an occurrence, unknowingly alerting forces he could not yet understand to his presence. 'This place is never quiet. Gunshots, catcalls, and all sorts of noise plague cities like this, so how could it be so different tonight?' Almost as if on cue, a car, one that the man had seen countless times before, rolled down the street, hitting one of the various potholes as it did, yet no sound was to be heard. 'That's Jon's car, the muffler is broken and I should be able to hear it from three blocks over, but now it doesn't make a peep, no music or rugged bounce from the shocks, nothing. Things have been going on like this all week. Dogs meowing, birds that don't fly? What is wrong with the world?'

As he moved to turn away, a very sudden movement caught his eye causing him to focus his attention up towards the heavens. Whatever it was that had so suddenly decided to move was gone, but in its place was what appeared to be two figures. The man, Trey, had to blink in order to make sure he had indeed saw two people standing on the roof of the abandoned building next door, yet the small window of sightlessness was all it took for the vague outlines he saw to vanish. 'I..i could have sworn under oath that there was someone there. Maybe I'm, more tired than I realized.' Hesitantly, he reached to close the curtains, only stopping once more to stare at the still vacant rooftop, hoping to spy whatever it was which once stood. Then he turned off the lights, and fought his consciousness for an hour before sleep took him.

Meanwhile outside, two figures stood from crouching, slowly at first then once the curtained was closed, the stood plainly. The first appeared to be a woman with long white hair, while the other had much shorter blond hair. Both were women whom could not have been a day older than 18, yet with the way they stood they carried a certain air about them, one that oozed authority. It was the first that broke the silence, "So, this is the one you've had your sights on?" "Yes Ora, that's him. I believe he is almost ready to hear the truth, he suspects much and if we wait any longer the agents might contact him." There was a small laps of silence, both seemingly digesting the seriousness of the situation. "Kao if we do this, we risk freeing his mind which at this point may still be heavily dependent on the system, and you know what that could do to him." Once more the two turned towards the window, their occupant no more aware of their existence than at any other time. "If we don't try, then we won't know. Besides, wouldn't it better than allowing the agents to grab hold of him? I'm sure they'll pick up on it, and being an agent is a lot worse than being dead." The white haired woman sighed, before shaking her head. "This is either going to be a great move, or a horrible mistake. Alright, lets observe a bit more, then we'll see about getting him out. Now let's get back, I don't want to attract any more attention that we already have." Turning away, the women started walking towards a door, one that probably lead towards the top floor of the building, a phone ringing inside.


End file.
